Radio frequency communication systems employing digital modulation are constrained to operate using contemporary radio frequency communication channels that have a limited bandwidth. Due to this bandwidth limitation, information coded at moderate rates (12-16 kb/s) are generally recovered with poor quality even when the signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) is higher than necessary for low-error detection of a digitally modulated signal. For example, a recovered voice signal that has been digitally encoded and modulated at 12 kb/s is generally perceived to have a lower audio quality than the same voice signal communicated with narrow-band FM analog techniques. Moreover, a particularly undesirable characteristic of conventional digital communication systems is that the quality of the recovered signal does not improve with increased SNR as does an analog narrow-band FM system. Significantly, while most communication systems are designed to permit communications at low SNRs, most communications take place at high SNRs. Thus, this detriment becomes more pronounced.